


He makes her smile

by Dunderklumpen



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/pseuds/Dunderklumpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine's boy toy;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He makes her smile

**Author's Note:**

> A short snippet about Christine and Connor. Originally I read scripps's prompt for the team fest "Jenny/Connor - he makes her smile". But my mind gave me Christine/Connor instead.
> 
> Written for the prompt "He makes her smile".
> 
> Beta: Thanks to darkhorse_99. She was so kind and looked it over.

It started out as a fling. A little something on the side. In the end a bath or a hot tea after “those special days” in the ARC couldn’t compete with a warm body in bed next to her. And if said body was actually attached to an obedient mind like Connor’s – even better.

Early on in her career she discovered that sex was the best stress reliever in the world. Just mind-blowing, no thinking, unattached sex without strings and complications. That was what she wanted.

Unfortunately, she spent her days more or less exclusively at the ARC which made finding these “bodies” almost impossible. That was the reason why she was forced to make a virtue out of necessity. After considering her options she chose Connor - little obedient Connor with his puppy dog eyes and clever mind. He would be fun in bed – especially because she would have the upper hand. A geek boy like him would surely be grateful about a real woman for a change.

It didn’t need much: Red lips, open hair, a tight fitted trouser suit and the clear possibility of sex after work made him follow her home like a willless pet dog.

She had to admit though that sex with him was great. Not at all what she had expected but rather interesting. It was a riddle to her how he could keep her on her toes the whole time while making her feel comfortable enough to relax. He even convinced her somehow to accept him staying the night. Usually an absolute no-go in her book of rules…

Carefully she freed herself from his arm and slipped into her bathrobe. It was dark and no sound reached her ears other than Connor’s soft breathing.

She turned and looked at him: The boy who had quietly wormed his way into her heart. She smiled. Who would have guessed…


End file.
